Mirio Togata
ミリオ |romaji = Tōgata Mirio |alias = |birthday = July 15 |age = 18 (First Appearance, Intership Arc) |gender = Male |height = 181 cm (5'11¼") |hair = Blond |eye = Blue |bloodtype = B |quirk = Permeation (Former) Quirkless (Currently) |status = Alive |birthplace= |family = Unnamed Father |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School The Big 3 |teams = Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |fightingstyle = Close Combat |debut = Chapter 121 |debutanime = Episode 62 |voice = Tarusuke Shingaki |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} ミリオ|Tōgata Mirio}}, also known by his hero name , is a third-year student at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. Before Izuku Midoriya, Mirio was the top candidate for All Might's successor and inheritor of One For All. Appearance Mirio is a tall young man of a very muscular build who possesses a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms. Mirio's design is very unique due to his blue oval-shaped eyes, drawn in a simplistic style with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others. He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward. Before becoming a member of the Big 3, Mirio had long hair that he wore tied into a ponytail. It is assumed that he cut it so the support department could use it to manufacture him a hero costume that would work alongside his Quirk. His hero costume consists of a white, skin-tight shirt, the number "1000000" stamped in yellow on his chest with matching trimmings on his torso and shoulder-pads. Two green lines act as a belt around his waist, some similar ones on his shoulders, which dip down sharply in the centre, forming two V's. Below this, he wears baggy dark blue pants and white knee-high boots. Over his shoulders he has a long red cape, also sporting thick gloves of the same color, and he completes his costume with a white visor that acts as a mask. Gallery Mirio Togata manga headshot.png|Mirio in the manga. Mirio Togata Volume 17.png|Mirio in his hero costume. Mirio Togata younger.png|Mirio in middle school. Personality Mirio normally comes across as extremely goofy and very energetic with some peculiar habits. Going solely based on his personality, many tend to question how Mirio is U.A.'s top student. Mirio has a very optimistic attitude and is also almost always smiling. His personality is what lead Sir Nighteye to believe that he could be the man to replace All Might as the symbol of peace. Mirio does not allow his laid back nature to cloud his judgment or impede his dreams of becoming a hero. He has proven to be an extremely hard worker, turning a near unmasterable ability into one of the world's most powerful Quirks. Mirio is constantly looking for ways to improve his skills and tries to work toward his goals by accumulating different experiences to learn from them. Like many young men and women, Mirio was inspired by All Might to become a hero. Knowing he can't rescue everyone, Mirio chose the hero name "Lemillion" because he aspires to be a hero who can save over one million people. Despite Mirio's uplifting personality, he can suffer from failure just like everyone else. He has an excellent understanding of hero protocols and controlling his emotions in order to see the bigger picture. Lemillion and Deku acted for the greater good when they chose to allow Eri to leave with Overhaul. However, their failure to rescue her tormented them once they found out the truth. This put a large damper on Mirio's normally cheerful personality and gave him immense guilt. His guilt drove him to promise to never let Eri come to harm again, a promise he would keep no matter what. Mirio is also extremely brave and in contrast to his laidback nature, he is experienced in dealing with dangerous people and does not scare easily. He was able to talk to Overhaul in his normal, cheerful manner despite knowing Overhaul is a dangerous Yakuza criminal. He also went ahead of the entire combined hero force during the Shie Hassaikai Raid and combated Overhaul, Chronostasis, Deidoro Sakaki, and Shin Nemoto all by himself. Alongside his bravery, Mirio has shown to be confident in his abilities. He knew he could take on all of Class 1-A to teach them a lesson and was even bold enough to face four of the Shie Hassaikai alone. Mirio clearly believes in his strength and always shouts "POWERR!" after winning a fight. Lemillion has shown the values of a true hero. He risked his life and even sacrificed his Quirk to atone for putting Eri in danger. Despite knowing what it would do to his career, Mirio allowed his Quirk to be destroyed in order to inspire Eri and keep his promise to never let her know pain again. It was Mirio's bravery that allowed Eri to awaken and set the path for the heroes to defeat the Yakuza. Lemillion even continued fighting after losing his Quirk and protected Eri from Overhaul. His incredible tenacity caused Shin Nemoto to question whether he was even human. Despite losing his Quirk and his mentor following the raid, Mirio remains steadfast in his hopes to become a hero. His cheerful personality has not faded and he is empowered by Sir Nighteye's final words to him. He even refused Deku's offer to receive One For All and told Tamaki he was in no rush to get his powers back. Abilities Overall Abilities: Mirio Togata is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He has incredible mastery over his near uncontrollable Quirk, so much so that Class 1-A thought him to be invincible. His hard work has garnered him the title of U.A.'s most powerful student and is even considered to be the top candidate for No. 1 Hero over all the Pro Heroes. Mirio possesses inhuman strength and amazing deductive abilities. He was able to defeat Class 1-A with a single punch to each student's gut in only a few seconds. Thanks to Sir Nighteye's training, Mirio possess deductive skills that allow him to accurately predict his opponent's movements. His mastery over prediction combined with his physical tools and incredible Quirk truly make Mirio unrivaled in battle. In his time as Lemillion, he has proved his strength on the battlefield against seasoned criminals like Overhaul and his followers. Despite being under the effects of Deidoro’s Quirk, Mirio was able to defeat Deidoro and Shin with great speed. While still under these effects and protecting Eri at the same time, Lemillion was able to overpower Overhaul and Chronostasis in a two on one fight. Overhaul was so outmatched that he was forced to use one of only a few valuable Quirk-Killer Bullets on Mirio to even the playing field. Even then, Mirio was able to use the power of prediction and incredible brute strength to hold his own against the villain. *'Enhanced Strength': Mirio possess a great deal of physical strength, so much so that it appears supernatural. A single punch was enough to incapacitate the members of Class 1-A. Mirio's blows were also great enough to break Overhaul's arm and leave him so injured that he was forced to sacrifice one of his allies to heal himself. While great fighters like Deku and Sir Nighteye were unable to lay a finger on Overhaul, Lemillion had him completely outmatched in terms of strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Mirio is also incredibly fast. He was able to take out more than half of Class 1-A in about six seconds. This is mostly due to the warping ability of his Quirk but Mirio showed great footspeed when he caught up to Overhaul and Chronostasis in only a few minutes after entering their hideout. *'Enhanced Durability': Even without his Quirk's intangibility, Mirio has great durability and endurance. He was able to survive Overhaul's spike attacks with only a few moderate injuries. Former Quirk |Tōka}}: Mirio's Quirk allowed him to become intangible, letting him travel through solid walls and the ground while letting enemy attacks slip through him. However, when he becomes intangible his clothes slip through him, leaving him nude. By activating his Quirk, he can slip through the floor into the ground, then reposition himself and deactivate to cause himself to shoot back out of the ground in a different spot. However, while fully intangible he can no longer see, hear, or breathe, and can only experience a falling sensation because he still has mass. He can also remain intangible while physically permissible enough to launch counter-attacks. Mirio lost his Quirk after his fight against Kai, during which he was struck by a bullet containing the Quirk-Destroying Drug, taking the bullet in Eri's place, a decision calculated for by Shin Nemoto. Super Moves * : A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. * : A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself at high speeds in and out of his surroundings with all of his brute strength, striking all targets precisely with pin-point accuracy and calculation from all directions. Equipment Hero Costume: Mirio's Quirk normally forces him to phase out of his clothes, leaving him nude. Mirio's costume is lined with special fibers produced from his hairs. This allows Mirio's costume to react and phase with him whenever he activates his Quirk. This does not include his visor. Lemillion Full Hero Costume.png|Lemillion's hero costume. Volume 16 Lemillion Costume.png|A full sketch of the costume. Battles & Events *Class 1-A vs. Mirio Togata *Hero Work-Studies *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Lemillion vs. Nemoto & Sakaki **Lemillion vs. Overhaul & Chrono Trivia *Mirio's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 41st in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 26th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Mirio's Hero name is "Lemillion", which according to him sounds like , a Japanese rock band. **According to Mirio, he named himself Lemillion because he wants to save at least a "million" people. *Mirio's name contains the kanji for and , while his given name comes from . Together, the kanji of his surname can also mean . **Additionally, "Tō" is a possible reading of , possibly referring to the fact he would be the tenth user of One For All if Izuku passed it down to Mirio as Sir Nighteye previously wanted him to. *Mirio shares his birthday with Izuku Midoriya. *Mirio's favorite things are ramen and comedy. *Mirio's Killing Move: Phantom Menace is a reference to Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, the first film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. *Mirio's head bares a striking resemblance to from Nintendo's , the from the series, and from , as all four have dot-like eyes, a simplistic smile, and blonde spiky hair, though only Tintin shares his button nose. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "I turned my work-study experience into power that's allowing me to reach for the stars! Which is why, even if you're scared, I wholeheartedly recommend it to you, first-years!!" *(To Kai Chisaki and Hari Kurono) "The reason heroes wear capes is so they can take tormented little girls in their pain and suffering and cloak them in its comfort!" *(To Kai Chisaki) "Nothing I've done up to now will ever be useless! I will always be Lemillion!" References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:The Big 3 Category:Quirkless Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Ishikawa